


behold, the grave of a wicked man

by error302



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: //throws hands in the air, M/M, Out of Character, Post-デュラララ!!×２ 結 | Durarara!!x2 Ketsu, definitely, more tags would be spoilers so that's it, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error302/pseuds/error302
Summary: gone? dead? who knowshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh don't read this it's ooc and just me making myself sadin all seriousness, this idea has been in my head for a while and I figured I might as well write it and post it in this day and age of quarantinesaid idea came about because i crave shizaya angst from shizuo's point of view because tbh if i wanted shizaya angst from izaya's point of view i would just read/watch canon again amirite hahahastay safe, everybody
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	behold, the grave of a wicked man

“Shizu-chan.” a soft voice calls. Shizuo looks up.

Izaya looks down at him. He’s lighter, heavier than expected. Shizuo doesn’t spare it a second thought. Izaya is here, in his arms.

“Why are you crying?”

Shizuo realizes with a start that his face is wet.

“After all,” Izaya continues, “this is what you wanted,

right?”

“No, it's not.” Shizuo answers, quickly, too quickly. “I never wanted anything like this.”

“Izaya, I love you.” The confession falls out of his mouth, leaving him breathless.

Izaya blinks, surprised, then smiles softly, gently, kindly. 

“If that’s the case, Shizu-chan, you should have told me earlier. Chasing me down, throwing street signs, yelling that you’ll kill me to all of Ikebukuro...anybody would get the wrong idea, you know?”

“But Izaya,” Shizuo protests, despite himself. His throat is dry. Swallowing doesn’t help.

“How do I tell you I love you, 

when you’re already--”

.

.

.

.

.

Shizuo wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> gone? dead? who knows
> 
> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh don't read this it's ooc and just me making myself sad
> 
> in all seriousness, this idea has been in my head for a while and I figured I might as well write it and post it in this day and age of quarantine
> 
> said idea came about because i crave shizaya angst from shizuo's point of view because tbh if i wanted shizaya angst from izaya's point of view i would just read/watch canon again amirite hahaha
> 
> stay safe, everybody


End file.
